Becoming the hunted
by FrostyBerk
Summary: After Isabel Neil moves back to Beacon hills to live with her mum and aunt again after a year in Britain, she finds herself being drawn to the world of the supernatural and in the process finds something out about her family that she would never have thought true, and also has to deal with two guys who know more the strange town than they let on. Stiles/OC
1. Chapter 1

Back to Beacon Hills. Why couldn't the lawyers decided sooner that her mum and Aunt would end up wining the custody battle that had been going on for the past 3 years against her dad since their divorce. Her Dad- Harry was English and lived in London and her mum- Abbie and Aunt Jack were American and lived in Beacon Hills, California. The moving back and forward between the two houses was not only a 'huge waste of time' as Isabel put it because of the long journey that she had to do alone but also 'completely pointless' She already knew who she wanted to stay with. She wanted to live in London with her dad but that privilege was taken away from her when her aunt and mum won the court case. However she did protest and decided to keep her dad's last name- Neil, rather than her mum's- Jordan -much to her anger.

Isabel didn't know why she was fighting moving back to California so much, she didn't not like her mum or Jack, it was more the thought of appearing at school and having people who she had know most of her life ask her if she was 'new around here'. She honestly couldn't be bothered explaining her life to every single person who didn't remember her. The only person she actually kept in contact with while staying in London was her best friend Lydia Martin, she was the only person Isabel was looking forward to seeing.

* * *

To say it was awkward in the Neil/Jordon house on the morning of Isabel's first day of school was an understatement. The scowls that Isabel received while sitting down to breakfast, well let's just say if looks could kill she would have faced the most brutal death imaginable. She sort of understood why they were angry at her, but holding the fact that she had an English accent against her because it reminded them both of her dad was childish. She couldn't believe she was thinking it but she wished she was at school. With that thought she heard Lydia's car pull up outside of the house and managed to get up from the table avoiding the glares from her family. "Not that this hasn't been fun but... I've got to go" She said coolly. No answer. "You're not going to say anything?" She asked angrily "Not 'Good luck on your first day back? Ugh. And I'm the one in high school; you're both acting like a bunch of teenagers." She turned her back and stormed out of the house slamming the door behind her and then taking a deep breath to calm herself before getting into Lydia's car.

The car ride to school was filled with the most pleasant conversation Isabel had had, since being in England, she was extremely grateful to have Lydia, even though she felt the need criticise her outfit about 4 times before they got out of the car. Isabel thought her outfit was nice she wanted to wear something that wouldn't draw too much attention to herself but at the same time would at least get her noticed. If that made any sense to anyone except her. She went for a blue pair of skinny jeans, dark/light blue tartan shirt and dark blue vans, also she had curled her usually straight dark brown hair to add to the look. Getting out of the car Lydia took centre stage beginning to walk down the path leading to the school.

"Uhhh.. Lydia?"Isabel wondered what she was doing as she strutted along the walkway everyone around her stepping to the side to look at her. Isabel trailed behind her looking less than ordinary compared to her. As she they were about to enter the school they walked past two boys one with tanned skin, long shaggy hair and a puppy dog expression, the other with pale skin, a buzz cut and a lot of mole dotting the side of his face.

"Hey Lydia" The paler one said "You look like.. You're going to ignore me... again"

"I wouldn't worry about it" Isabel said accidently out loud to the guy

"A-are you talking to m-me?" He stuttered nervously and Isabel blushed and took off after Lydia. She was amazingly confident in front of people she knew but when it came to making first impressions the words 'Awkward' and 'Embarrassing' described her perfectly.

Lydia directed her to the office where she collected her time table ,locker number and a map of the school-which she didn't need as she had spent a year in the school previously- ,Then she went outside where the head teacher had told her to wait for him and noticed another new student sitting trying to decipher her map turning it in several different directions before Isabel peered over the girls shoulder and said "It's upside down" making the girl jumped and proceeded to turn the map upside down. "Although you still can't really read it" Isabel commented.

"Thanks" The girl laughed "I'm Allison, by the way, I'm new"

"I'm Isabel and I'm new as well. Well I'm sort of new.. I've been here before... I moved away and now I'm back" Isabel rambled. See Awkward and Embarrassing. "And I've just made a terrible first impression." She blinked "Sooo.. Where did you move from?"

"San Francisco" Allison smiled "Are you from England? I recognise the accent"

"Yeah! I'm-" Isabel started before she was cut off by Allison's phone ringing and a mumbled apology for her as she answered it

"Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it... Everything expect a pen... oh my god.. I actually forgot a pen..Okay okay! Love you" She said looking defeated

"I don't suppose you have a pen, do you?" Allison asked hopefully but Isabel replied "Sorry.. I only brought one" She felt really guilty for not having one but knew that knew that the teacher would.

The head teacher soon came over to the two girls and they followed him to their first class-English. As they walked in everyone stopped what they were doing interested that they had two new students joining them.

"Class, these are our new students, Allison Argent and Isabel Neil. Please do the best to make them feel welcome." The head teacher said gesturing for the two girls to take their seats. One seat was next to Lydia, which she had her bag on, saving it for Isabel, and the other was behind the tanned looking boy that Isabel had seen this morning. Isabel sat next to Lydia and was greeted by her huge smile much to the confusion of the other students who wondered how they became friends so quickly, and Allison sat behind the boy , who turned around and gave her exactly what she needed, a pen. How did he even know that...? Isabel wondered as the class began.

After class Lydia invited Allison to talk with them, and made a positive remark on her wardrobe.

"That jacket is absolutely killer..." Isabel rolled her eyes. Lydia never complemented her. Was that jealousy? Why was she jealous?

"Hey, it's Isabel right?" A boy said interrupting her thoughts. She realised it was Jackson. Great. She never liked him much. You know the saying don't judge someone unless you get to know them? Well, Isabel made a judgement, then got to know him and then realised that she had been absolutely right. He was literally the most annoying, stuck up and competitive person Isabel knew and she knew a lot of people.

"Can someone tell me how the new girls who have only been here for five minutes are already hanging out with Lydia's click?" Isabel heard a girl say.

"Because they're hot... beautiful people heard together" The boy next to her said. She looked over at him and realised it was that boy that she had almost talked to this morning, she blushed just remembering that sort of conversation, ugh, she was an idiot.

"Isabel? Izzy!" Lydia almost shouted.

"Huh, what? Sorry. I was day dreaming.." Isabel said quietly.

"Do you think you'll come to the party this week-end?"Lydia asked again.

"Oh yeah, totally" she replied not sure what she was agreeing to zoning out again, thinking about how that boy knew to give Allison a pen. She didn't know why but she felt like something was up with him.

"Perfect!" Lydia said a few seconds later, grabbing Allison and Isabel by their arms and taking them to the field where the lacrosse team was practicing.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?" Lydia told Allison who was staring at the boy from English

"He's in my English class" She replied, causing Isabel to laugh at her "Already here for a day and you've got a crush"

"And you don't yet?" Lydia asked her but stopped after seeing the boy catch every single ball coming towards him

"He's good!" Allison commented "Very good" Lydia agreed but Isabel just stared at him he didn't exactly look like the type to be good at lacrosse, but don't judge a book by its cover- she reminded herself.

* * *

After she got home from school she changed into her running gear and headed out for a run. She would have told her mum or Jack, but she didn't think they'd care too much.

She was just about run home after jogging in the woods for about 10 minutes when she heard voices.

"Yeah, I think it's called 'Lycanthropy'" One voice said, she immediately noticed them as the two boys she had seen in the morning, and then in her English class, and then at lacrosse try outs.. Why were these two everywhere!?

"What is that is it bad?"

"Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month"

"Once a month?"  
"Uh-hu. On the night of the full moon" the voice said, then howling like a wolf.

"You're the one who heard a wolf"  
"It's not funny there is seriously something wrong with me!"  
"I know! You're a werewolf!"

A werewolf. If Isabel hadn't been so interested in the supernatural for most of her life then she would have thought the two boys crazy for even talking about werewolves, but that wasn't the case. The boy being a werewolf would explain a lot of things, like him knowing Allison needed a pen, or his skills in lacrosse... But werewolves didn't really exist, did they? She'd need much more proof before she could convince herself. She contemplated it for a few minutes and she zoned out before realising that she couldn't hear the boys anymore and attempted to look for them but ended up crashing into the buzz cut one.

"AH!" He screamed very unmanly "My god. You scared me!"

"I scared you!"Isabel defended holding a hand to her chest.

"What are you doing out here?" The other one asked almost angrily

"I should ask you two the same thing! But I have a reason. I was out for a run" she said gesturing to her running clothes. "What about you two?"

"We were looking for my inhaler, I dropped it last night" one said

"What were you doing here last night? Looking for that body?" Isabel said mockingly

"No, of cours- wait if you know about the body then why are you out here?" Buzz cut asked curiously

"I heard they hadn't found it yet so I wanted to maybe see if I could" She said quietly realising how stupid that sounded and not to mention irresponsible.

"Nice, I like you!" Buzz cut laughed "I'm Stiles, by the way, and this is Scott" He said pointing to the other one. Realisation dawned upon Isabel, she knew these two! She went to middle school with them!

"Oh my god! Of course you are! I remember you two!" Isabel laughed

"Wait, how do you know us?" Scott asked confused

"We, uh.. Went to middle school together. You won't remember me, I'm Isabel Neil" She stated

"So you are!" Scott said elbowing Stiles; he knew that Stiles had a crush on her in middle school/ high school before she moved away, and Stiles blushed scratching his neck awkwardly.

"You look...wow... different" Stiles smiled turning completely red. "Good different! Like seriously good" Looking her up and down taking her in completely for the first time.

"Thanks..." Isabel laughed at his red face "I've got to go" She smiled before starting her run again

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!  
~FrostyBerk**


	2. Chapter 2

When Isabel finally got back from her encounter in the woods the came face to face with a very angry Jack sitting on the door step.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Jack asked, she looked like steam was about to come flooding out of her ears or something, Isabel had never seen her that angry. Well actually maybe once, when she was younger and stole all of jack's makeup and wasted it by covering her whole face in it.

"I went for a run" Isabel said seriously not looking her in the eye, trying to sidestep her, but it didn't work. "What?" She said realising her aunt was staring at her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jack said suddenly grabbing her shoulders trying to shake an answer of out of her.

"It's not like you care!"Isabel shot back nearly close to tears, she only ever confronted her aunt and mum about not caring in nightmares, where she ended up waking up crying.

"Of course I-" Jack said letting her guard down enough for Isabel to brush past her and go into the house to get changed for the lacrosse game that started very soon. She came back down wearing and noticed that her aunt was still standing in the same position looking thoughtful and sad

"I'm going out" Isabel said with a smirk, knowing she was sort of doing what they wanted-telling them when she was going somewhere- but she was not pleasing them by hardly spending any time with them apart from at meal time.

* * *

When Isabel arrived at the lacrosse game 10 minutes later she found Lydia and Allison, who were already sitting talking, and sat with them.

"Hey" She greeted them

"Izzy! Do you know what you're going to wear my party yet?" Lydia stared at her intently obviously waiting for her to say 'A dress'

"What party?" Isabel replied confused causing Lydia to give her a blank expression before sighing "The party I'm having! You said you'd be there!"

"Right, yeah!" she said, honestly having no recollection of Lydia saying anything about a party but never mind.. She thought.

"Ok! 7 o'clock sharp! Wear a dress or a skirt or I won't let you in" She said turning to watch the game that was now beginning.

Scott had the ball, beginning to dodge everyone who came to tackle him and the out of the blue jumped over a player like it was nothing. 'Ok, conforming the werewolf suspicion' Isabel thought, watching Scott score the goal.

"Scott made first line!" Allison said jumping up and down, looking very pleased with him.

"He does deserve it..." Isabel said suspiciously, deciding that she was going to dig out her old supernatural books and do some research on werewolves before going to Lydia's party.

It took her ages to remember where she left the books, and when she finally found them she realised that it was too late and she was going to have to get ready for the party instead. Stupid party- there could be an actual problem here.

It didn't take her too much time to find a dress to wear. She chose a pale blue floaty dress, white jacket and grey converse- Is she was wearing a dress she was at least having comfortable footwear- and tied her long brown hair into a bun before heading over to Lydia's house.

* * *

Parties weren't something that Isabel was fond of. A big bunch of hormonal teenagers, extremely close to one another, drinking alcohol. To be honest she only made an appearance to please Lydia, and she would most likely end up standing alone in the corner with some coca-cola.

That was until Lydia grabbed her arm and practically threw her into a tall, blonde haired guy.

"Izzy meet Sam. Sam this is Izzy, who I was telling you about" Lydia smiled showing her sparking white teeth

"Wow, Izzy! You're even prettier than Lydia said you were" The guy- Sam said. Isabel looked at him for a second. He was attractive, but not really her type. You'd think after all the years that Lydia had known her she would have at least paid some attention to the type of guys she liked.

"I don't know whether that's a compliment or you're just really bad at describing me, Lydia" Isabel laughed nervously, not really wanting to spend time with him.

Lydia laughed "Hmm.. How about I just leave you two lovebirds alone" She said, turned on her heel and walking over to Jackson to give him a huge kiss.

"You know we could do something like that. If you want" Sam offered, moving his hand onto Isabel's waist, disguised she pulled away immediately and finally spotted her ticket away from Sam. She saw Scott and Allison.

"As tempting as that offer sounds, I have to pass" She barked out, fleeing from him to the safety of Scott and Allison, leaving a very angry Sam behind.

"Hey guys" Isabel said, suddenly realising that they were trying to have a moment "Sorry, I'll just...yeah" She said backing away from the two of them and going to get a drink.

Once she picked up some coca cola she went to stand against a wall. Wow. The scenario she imagined earlier was coming to life. She was a wallflower is she ever saw one.

She was about to let a long sigh out into her cup when a very familiar voice said "H-Hey Isabel.." She looked up, not expecting anyone to be talking to her. It was Stiles.

"Hey Stiles!" She replied back, happy to see someone she actually liked was available to talk to her. "I didn't know that you'd be here" She smiled

"Oh, you know, I'm not exactly meant to be here..." He trailed off looking guilty

She faked gasped "I can't believe you Mr. Stilinski, this is an invasion of privacy" She said sounding faked shocked, and she waited until Stiles was blushing until she let out a long laugh.

"I'm only kidding! Don't look so worried" She laughed patting his shoulder. "Lydia won't even notice"

Stiles looked down at where she was touching him and blushed, it wasn't everyday that a girl touched him of her own free will.

"Sorry" Isabel started to blush too, thinking that he didn't want her to.

"It's fine" He breathed "More than fine...it's-" He was cut off by Sam, that annoying and forward guy from earlier who had made his way through the people to stand parallel to Isabel.

"When am I going to get a dance or something?" He asked angrily

"How about... never. I've got better people to be with" Isabel said back looking equally as annoyed as Sam.

"Wait. You ditched me" Sam said pointing to himself "To talk to him" He said giving Stiles a shove.  
"He's not even a proper player on the lacrosse team, not to mention he's nowhere near as good looking as me" He finished

Isabel looked like she was going to burst into flames at any moment her face was so red with anger. All she could think to say was four words before she did something unbelievably unlike her. "His name is Stiles" She said as she dumped a whole cup full of coca-cola over Sam then she grabbed Stiles' hand and pulled him away from him.

"Did you just dump coke over someone for me?" Stiles asked in admiration, no one, especially not a pretty girl, had ever done something like that for him, no one had ever stood up for him like that.

"Wow" Isabel said running what had just happened over in her head. "That was so unlike me!" She laughed

Stiles smiled at her, liking her more and more every minute "Thank you" he said

"It's ok" She said running her fingers though her hair. Not knowing what to say to him. She couldn't explain why she just did that. Maybe it was a mixture of her being angry at Sam for earlier and obviously for saying that about Stiles. But even though Stiles and her went to middle school together they didn't really know each other. Isabel was going to make it her goal to get to know him better.

"Yo, Scott, you good?" Stiles asked Scott as he walked by looking as though he was going to pass out.  
"I'd better go see if he's ok, Bye" Stiles said quietly taking off after Scott. Isabel guessed it was probably something to do with werewolves. What was she getting herself into?

**Thanks for reading! Please review!  
~FrostyBerk**


	3. Chapter 3

Lacrosse. Again. Why did Lydia have to drag her to every single practice just because Jackson was on the team? It's not that she didn't enjoy watching them, it just there were other ways that she'd rather spend her lunch, like reading a book. So to make a compromise she sat on the benches and while Lydia watched the practice she sat and read The Perks of Being a Wallflower. She was getting to an interesting part when she heard a crash and yelp of pain from a player on the field and looked up to see Jackson lying on the floor clutching his shoulder and Stiles attempting to restrain a very angry Scott, steering him into the locker room.

"Oh my god! Jackson!" Lydia called grabbing Isabel's arm and pulling her down onto the field with her to see Jackson. Isabel desperately wanted to go and make sure Scott wasn't changing but Lydia had already decided what her priority was, even if she Isabel didn't agree.

* * *

It was decided that Jackson would have to go to hospital later in the day.  
After driving Lydia and Jackson to the hospital, Isabel left to go and take a seat in the waiting room. Where she stopped an anxious looking Stiles.

"What brings you to the hospital?" she asked "It's nothing serious is it?" She finished realising that something could be wrong with him and she was acting so casual about it.

"No, I'm just waiting for Scott" He replied and then after seeing Isabel's expression turn from worried to calm back to worried again, he added "He needs to talk to his mom, who works here... at the hospital" Wow. Good cover Stiles. He thought, bouncing his head. "Why are you here?"

"I had to drive Jackson and Lydia here, I have no idea why though" she said... slowing down on the last part of the sentence realising that they had no reason to actually ask her... they both had cars.

"Oh!" Stiles looked shocked "Eh.. Scott's sorry for that"

"No worried. Sometimes Jackson needs to be taught a lesson" Isabel laughed, and then stopped after thinking about how mean that sounded, Jackson was meant to be sort of her friend.

"I agree. I just wish Scott hadn't been the one to do it... they've got rising tension as it is!"

"I know! It's like you blink and suddenly one of them is advancing upon the other, trying to get to them. They're like the goddamn Weeping angels!" She said, stopping and closing her eyes, she just accidently referenced Doctor Who.

"Did you just make a Doctor Who reference?" Stiles asked excitedly

"Did you just recognise my Doctor Who reference?"

"What the hell is Doctor Who?" Said an angry looking Jackson who had just appeared with Lydia from round the corner, clutching his shoulder and looking back and forward between Isabel and Scott. Lydia was just standing there looking dumbfounded that her best friend was talking to someone that wasn't in her league.

"Wait.. You! You're friends with McCall. He better be sorry for this or I'll make him. Come on Isabel"

Isabel got up and followed Lydia and Jackson out of the hospital but first she turned around and made a face at Stiles and said "Don't blink" and then winked and continued walking. Tomorrow she was going to re-embrace her inner nerd.

* * *

"OK. What the hell is going on with you, Izzy?" Lydia asked furiously. "First you do unspeakable things to that very hot lacrosse player who is totally into you, might I add. Then you start talking to that boy that I don't even know, who the hell he is anyway. And now you're wearing that." She continued pointing at her outfit which was totally embracing her inner nerd. She was wearing a black and white spider-man t-shirt, black jeans, a black zip-up, red vans and red spider-man earrings.

"Lydia leave her alone" Allison said as she sat down "She can do whatever she want, and plus she looks cute, geek chick" She smiled at her and Isabel returned the smile gratefully.

"Allison, Isabel" Lydia said looking at them intently saying help me hold up the banner.

"Little help here?" She finished and Allison stood and helped her raised the banner saying 'Jackson is number 1' above their heads. "Isabel!?" Lydia growled

"No way. I'm not touching that thing." Isabel snorted; she wasn't going to make a strike against Scott. Lydia rolled her eyes at Isabel mumbling something about glad she had Allison with her.

Isabel could see the anger in Scott's eyes, mostly because they were glowing bright yellow. She knew that he start changing any second, and she was right, he had suddenly started to up his game.  
Although Isabel knew that the other team was deliberately staying out of Scott's way, making him able to score, because they were scared of him. However that didn't make her any less exited when he scored the winning goal. She could barely contain her happiness for Scott knowing that he would be proud of himself and couldn't stop herself from running at Stiles to give him a victory hug when everyone started to make their way to the field to congratulate the players.

"What was that for?" Stiles asked blushing, after they pulled apart from the hug.  
"We won!" Isabel answered looking equally as embarrassed, she didn't know why she did that, heat of the moment kind of thing? Isabel was never one for acting without thinking but looking at it she did a lot of stuff like that when she was around Stiles.

"Where's Scott?" She asked, scanning the field for number 11.  
"He..uh.. Wasn't feeling very well..." Stiles said slowly but Isabel knew that that meant he had probably gone full-wolf  
"Oh..Well tell him that it was a really great game... aaaaand... well done" She finished smiling, not really knowing how to word that sentence "Ok, bye" Isabel turned and walked back to her car hearing someone, possible his dad- Isabel thought, asked Stiles

"So who's that? You two seem close"

* * *

Isabel's first lesson the next day was chemistry. She sat nowhere near Scott or Stiles but still managed to hear their conversation. Seriously those two very terrible at keeping the voices down.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door" Scott said, talking about the incident that had happened the night before on one of the school buses, Isabel figured it would have something to do with Scott.

"Could have been animal blood. You know. Maybe you caught a rabbit or something"

"And did what?"  
"Ate it"  
"Raw?"  
"No, you stopped to bake it in your little werewolf oven. I don't know, you're the one you can't remember anything" Stiles said, doing a terrible job at comforting his friend.

"Mr Stilinski. If that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while. I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit a little distance. Yes?" Mr. Harris said looking between the two boys, and then pointed to where their new seats were. Scott was now down at the front sitting next to a girl called Becca, and Stiles was sat next to Isabel. Of course. Not that Isabel minded, but it was like a force was drawing them together, making Isabel question why she hadn't revealed her unspoken knowledge on Scott.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much"

"Hey" Stiles smiled, Isabel was about to return the smile when Becca shouted "I think they found something!" Everyone rushed over to the window trying to get a better look at what was going on in the car park.

"That's not a rabbit" Scott muttered just before the victim, who was lying in a stretcher, jumped up, having to be held down by the two paramedics.

"Stiles. I did that." Was what Isabel heard next. Right. She knew that she had to do something to help Scott now. She didn't know what, but anything she could do for him, she would do it.

* * *

"Figure what out?" Lydia asked interrupting the conversation Scott and Stiles were having as she sat next to Scott and Isabel next to Stiles.

"Just.. Homework" Scott answered looking at Stiles in confusion about why the popular kids were sitting with them.

"Why are you all sitting with us? Not that I mind your presence at our table.." Stiles whispered to Isabel, who smiled "I have no idea.."

"They're saying animal attack" The goalie of the lacrosse team, Danny said "Probably a cougar"

"I heard mountain lion" Jackson said. How stupid is he? Isabel wondered.

"A cougar is a mountain lion...Isn't it?" Lydia said surely and then corrected herself realising she was being too smart in the presence of her boyfriend. Isabel didn't know why she acted dumb for him, she knew she was intelligent and that was definitely nothing to be ashamed of.

"Who cares... the guy was..." Jackson said and Isabel tuned him out, she didn't care much for his views on other people, but her interest peaked up when Stiles started talking. "Actually I just found out who it is" He said looking at his phone "Check it out" He moved the phone into the middle of the table so everyone could see.

"I know this guy"Scott stated, this was getting worse by the minute.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun please? Like where we're going tomorrow night?" Lydia said sounding bored "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night right?"

"Umm.. We were thinking about what we were going to do." Allison said, looking at Scott for an answer.

"Well. I'm not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos. So if the four of us are hanging out were doing something fun." Lydia smirked.

"Hanging out? Like the four of us? Do you want to hang out like us and them?" Scott looked terrified and looked to Stiles for a little help, but he just gave him a look.

"Yeah. I guess, sounds fun"

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork" Jackson said, picking up a fork, to have it snatched away by an unhappy Lydia.

"How about bowling! You love to bowl!" She said to Jackson

"Yeah. With actual competition."

"How do you know were not actual competition? You can bowl right?"

"Sort of...Yes"

"What about you Isabel?" Lydia said with a tone that suggested she was still sort of mad at her.  
"Yeah, I'd love to.. I wouldn't want to be a fifth wheel, though" Isabel replied, not sure why she was letting herself say this, she couldn't think of anything worse. Maybe because she knew that she'd been a terrible friend to Lydia.

"Find yourself a date and you won't be. You could ask Sam. Oh, wait. You dumped coca-cola over him" Lydia said, smirking at how red Isabel had gone as she looked to Stiles who was also blushing, knowing that he was the reason she did that to Sam.

"You did what?" Allison gasped knowing that that was so unlike her.

"Lydia, I'm sorry, but he was being an ass! I don't get why you're mad at me!" Isabel defended herself, not understand why she was mad at her, it's not as if Isabel did it to her.

"I picked him out for you! If we're going to be friends again you have to let me style you for going bowling!" Lydia perked up thinking of how she could make Isabel look more her.

"Fine. You can do one of three things. 1. Make me go shopping with you. 2. Make we wear a dress. Or, 3. Do my hair and make-up" Isabel suggested, although she didn't want Lydia to do any of the above she knew it would make them friends again.

"How about all three?!" Lydia yelped and as Isabel was about to open her mouth to protest she continued "If you want to continue our friendship you have to!"

"Ok. But I get to choose who I'm bringing." Isabel compromised

"Someone from the lacrosse team, or I'll ignore you for the rest of your life" Lydia said, getting up from the table and gesturing for the rest of her friends to join her.

"Bye" Allison said to Scott as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and followed Lydia and the others, leaving Stiles, Scott and Isabel alone at the table.

Isabel went to sigh, but then found herself realising a very important fact. Stiles was on the lacrosse team!

"Stiles! Do you want to come bowling with me?" Isabel almost shouted, finding a loop hole in Lydia's plan.

"Me? As in me Stiles? Yeah, I'd l-love to!" He breathed out, his ears turning slightly pink and with that Isabel got us, looking satisfied that she wouldn't have to spend her night looking like another Lydia and have to deal with an obnoxious Lacrosse player.

Thanks for reading! Please review!

~FrostyBerk


End file.
